


Remain Eternal

by Confuzledsheep



Series: GBF 76 Week [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party, The Eternals - Freeform, They get married...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: 76 Week Day 3: The EternalsSiete lets something slip and gets far more than he bargained for.





	Remain Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Day three!!!!!!!!!!!! Yahoo!!!
> 
> I'm having a blast posting all of these and I loved writing all of them! This fic was done in maybe one or two sittings but I loved it so much i just... Couldn't put it down....

Siete was never going to shut up. 

It came as no surprise to Song. There had never been a day where she particularly expected him to shut up. He never shut up about swords, or his job, or about Six. 

_ Especially Si _ x _.  _

At this point in the night he had started sobbing, head buried in his arms against the table as he warbled his unrelenting praises of the man. She found herself grunting in response and nodding in a ploy to fake interest, using the time to think of various things. Such as Silvia's birthday present or the various types of outfits she wanted to see her fiancé in. 

"He's  _ hic _ \- so pweettyy…"

"Mmhm."

A few pathetic sniffles left him before he finished his glass of wine. Song never understood why he even tried to seem sophisticated while drinking it- it just made him very emotional and it was a hassle for everyone involved. 

"Hhh… yanno. I'm. Happy."

That made her pay attention. "Why?"

"I married him…"

"...What?"

\------

"Siete. Wake the fuck up." 

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhnnnn"

"Wake the  _ fuck  _ up."

His head was not going to let him do that at the present moment. The light cutting through the window already hurt his eyes- even as he screwed them shut and kept his face buried in the pillow. Everything hurt to some degree- especially his head, but that was entirely his fault and he really should have tried to prevent this hangover. 

Familiar hands grabbed his shoulders as Six grumbled pretty much directly into his ear. "Siete get the  _ fuck up  _ and atone for your crimes."

"What crimes???"

"Open up your damn phone."

"Eyes hurt. Don't wanna."

"I brought you water and painkillers already you dumb fuck just  _ get up!"  _

With much effort and far more dramatic flair, Siete got himself into something approximating a sitting position. Blindly grasping for the water and painkillers, he quickly swallowed every drop before prying his eyes completely open. 

Six looked mildly frustrated- but hardly even that mad. He was obviously trying to play it up a little. The blush on his face partially betrayed him. 

"Not gonna give me a good morning kiss?" It was unbelievably pathetic, but he reveled in any chance to coax affection out of his husband- even if he didn't really need to beg for it.

"Check your phone."

Putting a playful pout on his face, Siete took his phone and reading glasses from the nightstand, squinting as the harsh light assaulted his eyes. 

Six crossed his arms, leaning back against the pillows before trying his best to slowly lean against Siete's shoulder. He didn't draw attention to it. 

"How many messages can people send in the matter of four hours?"

"Much more than you may expect."

Why on earth was the group chat so swamped???? What crisis happened during his hangover sleep?? He didn't want to put the effort into scrolling into the 100+ messages he hadn't read, opting to leave a message and force one of the others to explain it for him. 

_ Siete: Wait what happened? _

Several people began typing out a response. 

"...Six."

"Yes?"

"What did I do last night?"

"Tell Song we got married."

"Oh OK-  _ wait-" _

Panic filled him as he tried to find a way to cover his ass. He had no idea how Six felt about their marriage going public- hell, their marriage was  _ completely _ impromptu. All he did was pose the stupid question while filling out some government documents at the city hall and the next thing he knew  _ Six actually agreed.  _

He must have obviously shown how panicked he was. Six's ears were tilted downwards, brows drawn together slightly as he sighed. "I'm not mad at you. It would have gotten out there sooner or later."

"I know but I really should have  _ asked… _ "

"Can't change the past Siete. Now we gotta get everyone to calm the hell down."

"Song will force us to get rings."

"I thought you already bought some?"

"I did. They're in my dresser."

"...Well,  _ go get them. _ "

Who was he to say no? 

Hangover be damned he practically sprinted to the creaky old dresser, blindly searching through the various knickknacks he had collected throughout his life- until he stumbled again onto a familiar, small box. 

Making his way back over to the bed, he hid the box behind his back, making Six groan. "Please don't make this ridiculous…"

"This is what you get! You agreed to this!!"

Six was hardly containing a smile, eyes softening as Siete kneeled dramatically by the bed in his typical fashion. Taking out the box, he opened it, revealing a pair of matching gold bands. Sure, they were the cheapest he could find- but that didn't matter. He would buy Six a thousand wedding bands if he asked- he would buy Six far more than just a thousand, now that he thought about it. But that didn't matter. He wanted to start with just this one.

"Six Edward Karm-"

"That's  _ not  _ my middle name-"

"Would you, through thick and thin-"

Six was almost  _ laughing  _ by now- Siete could hardly believe it. But he wasn't going to squander this opportunity. 

"Through sickness and health and all that jazz-"

He almost distracted himself by staring- Six's ears flicked in such a cute way, his face coated with a soft pink blush-

Fuck. He was the most beautiful thing to ever exist on this earth. 

"Uh. Marry me? Again? Accept this ring?" God. There was no way his face wasn't as red as the sun- he was trying to find something romantic to say but his brain was going  _ nowhere.  _

"... _ Yes." _

Siete was an emotional man. But he made it his duty to not cry much more than necessary. If he didn't have that rule he would probably cry over Six every single goddamn day. 

But he would definitely make an exception for today. 

"Siete… come on, get up here." Six's words held no malice as he offered a hand to help Siete up. Even through his tears he could make out a blindingly bright face looking down at him with a smile far softer than he perhaps deserved. 

Six's strength was on full display as he pulled Siete onto the bed, gently taking the ring box before getting his husband situated. Siete wiped away the tears the best he could, Six grabbing his hand, placing the ring on his left ring finger. 

"It goes there, right?" Six said. He seemed legitimately perplexed- not like Siete could help him, considering that he had no idea either. 

"Maybe we should google it."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"...Six."

"Yeah?"

"Do you… nevermind." 

"Siete. Spit it out." Six was glaring at him- not actually, but in spirit as he frantically searched up the proper way to wear wedding bands. 

"...I love you."

"I love you too."

Siete was about to fill the silence with something- likely something stupid- but a quick kiss on the lips shut him up with ease. 

Before he could much react, Six was already slinking back, adjusting his sweatshirt. "...And good morning."

Finding himself stunned, Siete tried to stammer out a reply, but found himself unable to do so. Moving forward without much thought, he placed his hand over Six's. The feeling of the metal band surprised him- before bringing a new kind of tear to his eye. 

"Hey, if you're gonna cry at least use my shoulder."

He was waiting for a comment like that- leave it to Six to make a jab at a perhaps inappropriate time. 

Well. Siete  _ did  _ fall in love with him. And he certainly wasn't complaining. 

"Oh fuck I think we have to like. Officially tell everyone."

Six's eyes immediately widened the minute he mentioned that. 

"Shit I think you're right."

Siete reached for his phone, sitting up before bringing Six closer. "Come on baby, smile for the camera!"

\------

“We could really just take two trips…”

Siete grunted as he tried to lug the two suitcases up the cracked and tilted front steps. “I can do this babe, don’t worry!”

Sighing, Six turned back to the door, about to pull out his house key before Siete reminded him of something.

“I think Song left it unlocked.”

Well. That  _ would  _ make sense… She was house sitting for them, and she always did things like that. But Six didn’t much care to remind himself- he just wanted to get back to his plants. 

The door opened with hardly a creak, the two of them lugging all of their stuff inside with only a little struggle. Setting down their suitcases, Siete made his way to the wall, feeling around for a light switch. Flicking it on, an unexpected noise almost sent Six through the roof.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!”

Siete whipped around like there was a gun to his head- he was pretty sure both of them almost went into cardiac arrest. 

Behind them, poorly hidden behind furniture, covered in streamers and balloons and horrible party hats, were their friends. Song was filming the whole thing, as she tended to do- Silva by her side. Fif was already running up to them for a hug, Octo keeping a gentle eye on her from the couch. Nio and Anre had helped themselves to tea, no doubt from Six's personal stash. Sarasa was eyeing a mysteriously large box that sat on the table. Although at first glance Quatre looked less than pleased go be there he was showing a remarkable amount of kindness as he clapped for the two of them- likely because Tien elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Uh. What's all this for?" Siete asked. Six was already preoccupied with Fif, picking her up and conversing with the giggling girl. 

"You got married!! Duh!!! We have to celebrate!!" Sarasa cheered "We have to celebrate with  _ Cake!" _

Ah, so that's what was in the box…

Song and Silva were already rushing to open it up, Nio and Anre grabbing plates and utensils. 

"Whhaaa?? You two got married?!?"

Six chuckled at Fif's question, showing her his ring before she talked his ear off. 

Siete didn't expect to feel a large hand on his shoulder, craning his neck to look up at Octo. 

"Congratulations."

"Uh. Thank you?"

Tien stepped forward as Octo peeled away, dragging her brother by the wrist. "Yes, Congratulations!"

"Wait. Aren't you two supposed to be in class?!"

"We could skip today- it was just Math, nothing we really need to make up." Tien assured him. Quatre just scoffed. 

"...Congrats."

That was the best they were going to get out of him, no reason to really push their luck. 

"Cake's ready!!!"

Everyone started moving towards the table, Fif scrambling out of Six's arms. Sitting beside each other out of habit, they watched as Song and Silva brought forward an absolutely  _ massive  _ cake. 

Three tiers, all coated in once-white frosting… before being decorated by hand. In bright colors of frosting, hand written notes and doodles covered the cake.

They all must have decorated it together. All of them. As a team. As a family. 

Song's smile probably rivaled the sun. "Ta da!!"

Glancing over at Six, he was relieved to find that even he couldn't formulate the words to describe the emotion pouring through them. A large portion of Siete's mind wished for him to cry: but that's how his mind always tended to react to these things. 

Somehow, he didn't end up crying first. 

"Thank.. You guys…" Six's joy was likely betrayed by the tears now dripping down his face. No one dared to lift a finger, completely stunned by this sudden development. 

"Hey, Six… it's OK…" 

Siete's attempt at comfort was quickly thwarted when Six gently jabbed him in the ribs. "You're crying with me!!"

God. Six knew him far too well. 

Silva graciously placed a box of tissues before them, Siete taking the opportunity to dab some of his own tears. 

"I really hope you guys took photos of that cake… in too hungry to read it all now!"

Fif and Sarasa definitely agreed with him. 

"We did, don't worry." Nio assured him, placing a plate in front of everyone. "I must agree with you- I hope the flavours pair well."

"Lemon and red velvet… such an odd combination…" Anre mused. "Octo, if you would do the honors."

The hulking man nodded, taking the comically small cake server and knife before gently cutting into the top most layer. 

"This piece is for you two."

"Come on, we gotta  _ share? _ " Siete puffed, offering up his plate. 

"Your fault you two have such weird tastes in cake!" Song noted, thanking Octo as she got a slice of red velvet cake. 

"They're meant to be savored  _ separately  _ not together!" Siete protested. Six just chuckled, having wiped away his tears.

Red and yellow layers of cake sat before them- lemon curd and cream cheese frosting keeping the slice glued together. There was no doubt this was a bit of a joke- hopefully it wouldn't taste  _ too  _ awful… 

"Open up."

Siete did so without thinking, Six feeding him the first odd bite. 

The table was silent as they awaited the reaction. 

"...Not. The worst."

"Good. We're gonna have that entire top cake left over." Six smiled, before taking a bite as well. "...Yes. Not bad. Definitely needs some getting used too."

"Are you using this to plug metaphors for marriage?"

"Perhaps."

Siete couldn't find it in him to chide Six, taking another bite before motioning to all the others around the table "Come on now guys, dig in!"

Octo had to make quite the effort to prevent Fif from swallowing her small sliver whole, Sarasa asking for seconds in less than an instant. Quatre was already looking a bit more relaxed, although he was probably going to have to deal with Nio trying to wipe the frosting from his nose in a moment or two. Song and Silva were being unnecessarily cute, feeding each other bites of different flavours, acting as grossly in love as they usually did. 

It was like nothing had really changed. 

Except for one thing, obviously, but… even then. Siete had the sense that some things would remain eternal. 

Things just like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff!!!!!!!! This kinda thing makes my heart just. Melt. 
> 
> Anyway you can hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) If you wanna yell at me!! If not just pass me a kudo or a comment!! 
> 
> See Y'all next time!


End file.
